


Picking Up a Hitchhiker

by Saelufu



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hitchhiking, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelufu/pseuds/Saelufu
Summary: You should be careful getting into peoples cars





	Picking Up a Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> I have this prompt book that has the title/theme and certain words to include in the story   
> For this story the words were; hospital, defer, interface, experiment, beaker, visualize, mattress, skyline, interpret, zap. This is what I came up with

     When dealing with hitchhikers it seems most people are worried about the hitchhikers, that they could turn on you and kill or rob you at any moment but there seem to be less warnings about the drivers of those cars that pick up the hitchhikers. Even if the hitchhikers themselves think of the risk they brush it off thinking it wouldn't happen to them, that they can take care of themselves.

    Mike used this to his advantage when picking his subjects. He chose hitchhikers because they willing got into his car and they were someone that people probably wouldn't miss for a few days, if not longer. Even if someone did notice, by that time it was to late, the person was long gone with no trace of where they went.

"People should really be more careful of hitchhiking" Mike thought as he stood in front of his mirror adjusting his clothing.

    He wore plain slacks and a big baggy sweater that helped hide his muscular appearance and gave him an almost bulky look. Mike practiced his smile in the mirror again and slouched over a bit more making himself look unassuming and unconfident. He decided it was good enough and grabbed his keys, making his way to the car.

    Mike was on the hunt for his next experiment. His last had ended up dying on him much to soon, to his displeasure and he had deferred getting a new one for long enough. He hated having to interface with people, although he was good at it when he did, it displeased him and he preferred not to deal with people if he didn't have to. He was so close to an end now and desperately needed to continue his experiments.

* * *

 

    Jace was scanning the skyline looking at the dark, gruesome, clouds rolling in. He winced as there was a loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lighting.  Jace was hoped to get a ride before it started raining, though it would be just his luck after a day like this. His car had broke down on him a few miles back and his phone had died at work, unable to call someone for help he had grabbed his bag and started walking, hoping for a ride to the city.

   It had just started to drizzle when a car started slowing down beside him.  The car was an old Honda that had seen better days. The man in the car seemed harmless enough, a bit overweight with a worn, tired, look to him, that seemed to be a few years older than Jace. The passenger window rolled down and the man addressed him,

  “Hey, you need a ride? I’m heading to the city, I can give you a ride there if you’d like. I would hate to be walking out in this rain, especially since it seems to be getting worse. Come on, hop in”

   Jace jumped in quickly. “Thank you so much. I was getting worried about walking in that rain when its getting colder out there too. If you can just drop me anywhere in the city that would be great, I just need to make it there, then I can make my own way”

“Sure, wherever is good with me, I have the time. You want to put your bag in the back?”

“Of course, sure”

 Jace twisted around in his seat to put his bag behind him when he felt a pain in his side and heard a zap as the world went dark.

   As Jace woke up slowly, he became aware of the hard mattress he was lying on and as he opened his eyes he saw the beakers and other lab equipment around him. Jace hoped he was interpreting this wrong and was in a hospital but as he pulled on the chain binding him to the bed he could only visualize what was going to happen next and it terrified him.


End file.
